


[art] i know you want to give me space, so i have some time to grow

by Smithybadger



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithybadger/pseuds/Smithybadger
Summary: blue j and the steady march towards adulthood
Relationships: Benjamin/Blue J (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	[art] i know you want to give me space, so i have some time to grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0pabinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pabinia/gifts).



> lyrics and title from poison by stick and poke

**i will never let you down, if you don't ever let me go**  
**i know you want to give me space, so i have some time to[grow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsadyjqEeHw)**


End file.
